Deer Diery
by The-Spirit-of-a-Child
Summary: Sequel to Like Father like Daughter. A collection of diary and journal entries from the inhabitants of Mutant Academy. A translation will come with Elphie’s entries since she’s now nearly seven and still can’t write well. Ratin 4 cussin on Wolvie's part.
1. Brotherhood Brat

Deer Diery

by Spirt of a Child

Summery: Sequel to Like Father like Daughter. A collection of diary and journal entries from some of the inhabitants of Mutant Academy. A translation will come with Elphie's entries (since she's now almost seven and still can't write well).

Dear Diary,

We've been teaching Elphaba how to read and write, and it's been quite a challenge. At first she refused to have anything to do with the alphabet charts, but we finally convinced her that she could impress Logan when he got back. So she let us teach her. Logan is the only one that can make her do anything. She's utterly devoted to him. She really hasn't been herself since he left. I don't think she understands why she couldn't go with him. It really ripped Logan apart to leave her, but he doesn't want her to get hurt. She can heal any physical wound, but there are some emotional ones that don't ever heal. Logan has enough of those to last himself the rest of his unnaturally long life, and doesn't want that to happen to Elphaba. On a brighter note, Elphaba has made her first real friend. A young mutant about her age named Corbin came to the mansion looking for shelter, and we took him in. They are so cute together. They look like a mini-couple. But every time anyone mentions it they scrunch up their little noses and "Eww!!" at us. Logan hasn't called back yet, and Elphaba seems very sad, despite her new found friendship with Corbin. Unfortunately for her, a young telepathic student found out about Mystique being her mother and now the entire school knows. She is now known as the "Brotherhood Brat" to most and all of the students. Corbin didn't really care, and he's still her best friend, but most of the other kids still rarely talk to her. She's been very lonely. When Logan gets back he'll have to straighten the entire thing out. I can't wait for him to get back, for more reasons than that. He really helped me out when I had to take over running the school. He tries to make everyone think that he's a heartless tough guy, but that facade fell away when he fell in love with Elphaba, devoting himself to her completely. I will be happy when he gets back, if only to see him dote on Elphaba the way he loves to do. I'll write more tomorrow.

Storm


	2. Jim Teecher

Deer Diery

by Spirt of a Child

Summery: Sequel to Like Father like Daughter. A collection of diary and journal entries from some of the inhabitants of Mutant Academy. A translation will come with Elphie's entries (since she's now almost seven and still can't write well).

Deer Diery,

Ms. Storm sed that I shoud keep a diary to rite down mi thougts. And she sed that it woud help me rememer stuf that happend now wen Im big and strong like daddy. And she sed that it woud be good pratice for me riting stuf. Daddy was calld off by the goverment to help them find a roge mutant hoo is up in Canda. Daddy sed that hed be gon for a few months, and that hed call me wen he coud. Afer he left, Ms Storm and Ms Mari and Mr Bobby startd teaching me stuf, like how to reed and rite, and how to count and ad numers up. Daddy hasnt ben able to call me yet. Ms Storm says that he is using all his time to find the roge mutant. I can tell she mises him to. So I havnt ben able to tell him that I can reed and rite and count all the way up to fify. Ms Mari says that he will be very proud of me wen I tell him. Ms Mari and Mr Bobby like each other lot. Somtimes thay makout wen thay think Im not looking. Grownups are so funy somtimes. I noticd somthing wierd today. Evrybody calls daddy the "Sarge". He teaches about beng strong and makes the studnts work out. He says hes a "Perfesser of Fisical Ejucashun", but the big kids call him a "Jim Teecher" behind his bak. Som big kids say that wen thay came to Mutant Acadamy thay didnt no that thay wer inrolling for the milatary. I wunder wat that meens. Im going to rite mor tomorow.

Translation into English

Dear Diary,

Ms. Storm said that I should keep a diary to write down my thoughts. And she said that it would help me remember stuff that happened now when I'm big and strong like daddy. And she said it would be good practice for me writing stuff. Daddy was called off by the government to help them find a rogue mutant who is up in Canada. Daddy said that he'd be gone for a few months, and that he'd call me when he could. After he left, Ms. Storm and Ms. Marie and Mr. Bobby started teaching me stuff, like how to read and write, and how to count and add numbers up. Daddy hasn't been able to call me yet. Ms. Storm says that he is using all his time to find the rogue mutant. I can tell she misses him too. So I haven't been able to tell him that I can read and write and count all the way up to fifty. Ms. Marie says that he will be very proud of me when I tell him. Ms. Marie and Mr. Bobby like each other a lot. Sometimes they make out when they think I'm not looking. Grownups are so funny sometimes. I noticed something weird today. Everybody calls daddy the "Sarge". He teaches about being strong and makes to students work out. He says he's a "Professor of Physical Education" but the big kids call him a "Gym Teacher" behind his back. Some big kids say that when they came to Mutant Academy they didn't know that they were enrolling for the military. I wonder what that means. I'm going to write more tomorrow.

TBC


End file.
